Parce que quand on veut, on peut
by Viola C. Murray
Summary: OS. Lillian Henshaw est une charmante et brillante élève de 7ème année à Poudlard, qui effectue un stage au Ministère. Du moins, en apparence... Car elle espère bien rencontrer Lucius Malefoy et entrer dans le cercle très fermé des Mangemorts.


**Disclaimer : **Voilà un one shot sur Lucius Malefoy, un de mes personnages préférés dans _Harry Potter_. Cette histoire est drôle et romantique... Enfin, du moins, j'espère que vous la percevrez comme telle.  
Et si les personnages de ce cher Lucius et celui de Fudge appartiennent à Mrs. J.K. Rowling - que je salue au passage -, celui de Lillian Henshaw est en revanche entièrement à moi. Je voulais depuis longtemps écrire sur elle, c'est chose faite. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez...  
Bonne lecture !

**Parce que quand on veut, on peut**

Par Lilith Abigail

C'était son premier jour de stage au Ministère.

Lillian Henshaw était en 7ème année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, et elle avait obtenu l'autorisation exceptionnelle du professeur Dumbledore lui-même de passer une semaine au Ministère de la Magie, afin de vérifier par elle-même ce que serait une journée dans ce haut lieu, si toutefois elle ne changeait pas d'avis d'ici la fin de ses études.  
Ce qu'elle voulait, songeait-elle en arpentant les couloirs à la recherche du bureau du Ministre, c'était occuper un poste important, avoir des responsabilités dignes de ce nom et influer réellement sur le monde des sorciers. Elle voulait être prise en considération.

Lillian savait qu'elle était une jeune fille exceptionnelle, particulièrement douée pour la magie. Pour couronner le tout, elle était loin d'être laide, avec ses cheveux châtain foncé qui tombaient en cascade le long de son dos et ses grands yeux marrons.

Si vous abordiez Lillian Henshaw, vous la trouveriez agréable et enjouée, brillante jusque dans la conversation, et cependant modeste et discrète, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme.

Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Lillian dissimulait si bien sa véritable nature que même le Choixpeau Magique s'y était trompé lorsqu'elle était entrée à Poudlard. Prenant son courage et ses capacités en considération, il l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor. Et c'était exactement ce que la jeune fille avait souhaité, car cette maison était réputée pour être particulièrement accueillante et chaleureuse. Elle y avait donc passé plus de six ans, accumulant les bonnes appréciations, les amis et quelques lettres d'amour enflammées qu'elle renvoyait toutes à leur expéditeur avec un adorable mais définitif mot d'excuse expliquant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir de petit ami pour le moment.

Elle était même parvenue à surprendre l'acariâtre professeur Rogue, qui lui donnait une fois par semaine des cours particuliers afin d'améliorer son niveau général en sorcellerie. Etrangement, elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui, contrairement aux autres élèves, et lui portait une estime qu'il lui rendait bien.

Si elle éveillait un si grand intérêt pour lui, pensa Lillian, c'était peut-être parce que Rogue était le seul à avoir découvert sa véritable nature.

En effet, la jeune sorcière aurait plutôt dû être placée à Serpentard et ce, sans la moindre hésitation. Mais vous découvrirez cela par vous-mêmes, chers lecteurs. Loin de moi l'idée de vous gâcher le plaisir de votre lecture.

La jeune fille parvint enfin devant le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. C'était une chance qu'il ne soit pas en déplacement, pour une fois, se dit-elle.

Elle respira un grand coup. Elle avait beau faire couramment preuve d'assurance, ce jour-là, Lillian avait un peu le trac. Il était extrêmement rare que Cornélius Fudge accueille des élèves au sein du Ministère durant plusieurs jours, et il avait tenu pour cette raison à s'entretenir quelques instants avec une jeune sorcière dont on lui avait assuré qu'elle serait efficace, une fois ses études achevées.

La sorcière en question s'était vêtue pour l'occasion d'une longue robe noire qui lui allait à merveille, à la fois sobre et élégante. De surcroît, elle rendait Lillian particulièrement séduisante, et elle le savait. Elle avait rarement l'occasion de s'habiller comme elle le désirait, et même lorsque cette occasion se présentait, elle préférait porter des habits colorés, banaux, pour ne pas paraître différente et ainsi se fondre dans la masse des Gryffondor.

« Entrez ! », ordonna la voix de Cornélius Fudge une fois que la jeune fille eut frappé à la porte.

Ce qu'elle fit, naturellement. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et son regard se porta sur les occupants de la pièce.

Car le Ministre n'était pas seul. Un autre individu se tenait debout face au bureau de Cornélius Fudge, vêtu d'une longue cape de velours noir, une canne à pommeau d'argent dans la main et ses longs cheveux d'un blond exceptionnellement clair tombant harmonieusement sur ses épaules.

« Bonjour, Monsieur le Ministre, déclara Lillian d'un ton qui ne trahissait nullement son trac.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Miss Henshaw, je vous présente Lucius Malefoy », ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un geste de la main l'homme qui se tenait face à lui.

Celui-ci se retourna et considéra la jeune fille pendant quelques secondes. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

« C'est donc vous, la fameuse élève de 7ème année dont tout le monde ici n'a que le nom à la bouche, dit-il, adressant un sourire sarcastique à Fudge qui ne le remarqua même pas. Ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance.

- Moi de même, répondit Lillian en serrant sa main et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je me demandais à quoi vous ressembliez… ajouta Malefoy. Je ne me serai jamais attendu à cela. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. C'était il y a fort longtemps, mais vous n'avez pas changé », précisa la jeune sorcière avec un léger sourire.

Lillian n'éprouvait plus une once de timidité.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement la première fois où elle avait vu Lucius Malefoy : il y avait deux ans, dans la librairie _Fleury & Bott_. Ce dernier avait eu une altercation avec Arthur Weasley, lui aussi employé au Ministère de la Magie.

La jeune fille était occupée à chercher un livre de sortilèges dans une étagère qui se trouvait près d'eux, et avait ainsi entendu les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées. Elle ne put qu'approuver ce que Malefoy avait dit et admirer l'élégance et le cynisme avec lequel il avait avoué son mépris des Moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe. Oui, Lillian partageait ces idées, mais ne les affichait pas… Après tout, elle n'avait que quinze ans à cette époque.

Elle avait observé toute la scène, et lorsque Lucius Malefoy avait quitté les lieux, exaspéré par tant de bêtise de la part de Weasley, il s'était vraisemblablement senti observé, car il avait tourné les yeux, et son regard s'était arrêté un court instant sur Lillian, intrigué. Intrigué mais en même temps… Intéressé. Car la jeune sorcière ne le considérait ni avec révolte, ni avec crainte, mais avec une sorte de fascination.

Malefoy l'avait saluée d'un bref signe de tête et avait quitté les lieux.

Si la jeune fille ne l'avait jamais revu depuis, elle n'avait pu l'oublier. Son regard l'avait subjuguée, et elle avait toujours espéré pouvoir un jour parler à ce mystérieux personnage, tout en se demandant comment elle allait réagir au fait de le rencontrer de nouveau.

A présent, elle savait. Lucius Malefoy n'intimidait pas Lillian. Au contraire. Elle se sentait devenir plus entreprenante, et elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise en sa compagnie qu'avec celle de Fudge ou de n'importe quel élève de Gryffondor.

Parce que cet homme partageait les mêmes idées qu'elle, _« qu'il aime le noir et que nous sommes supérieurs aux autres »_, pensa la jeune sorcière en soutenant le regard pénétrant que lui adressait le sombre individu.

La voix perçante du Ministre de la Magie vint couper court à cet échange muet.

« Alors, miss Henshaw, puis-je connaître les raisons exactes du désir que vous avez de faire une carrière au Ministère ? »

Lillian arbora un grand sourire. Elle se lança alors dans une grande tirade où elle confia d'un ton enjoué qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme une priorité d'aider les autres, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs été élue Préfète à Poudlard, que le Ministère lui semblait une formidable opportunité afin d'améliorer la vie du monde magique en général et qu'elle était extrêmement motivée.

« Eh bien, voilà qui est satisfaisant ! lança Fudge d'un air ravi. J'aurais souhaité vous faire visiter les lieux durant ce premier jour, malheureusement je dois partir d'ici dans moins d'un quart d'heure et je n'ai pas trouvé de personne susceptible de vous accompa…

- Peut-être pourrais-je faire visiter à miss Henshaw les principaux secteurs du Ministère, interrompit Lucius Malefoy d'un ton déférent. Il se trouve que je n'ai pas d'occupation véritablement importante aujourd'hui. De plus, comme vous l'avez souligné maintes fois, la formation de nouveaux employés est une des priorités du Ministère. »

Cornélius Fudge adressa un regard hésitant à Lillian.

« Eh bien, si miss Henshaw n'y voit pas d'inconvénient…

- Non, absolument aucun, se hâta de répondre la jeune fille. Monsieur Malefoy est ici depuis des années, et je suis certaine qu'il saura m'expliquer mieux que personne le fonctionnement du Ministère.

- Parfait, c'est entendu ! s'écria Fudge en se levant. Bonne journée, miss. J'imagine que je vous reverrai d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- Merci, monsieur le Ministre. Vous m'accordez, avec ce stage, un immense privilège. Au plaisir de vous revoir, répondit Lillian avec, cette fois-ci, une gaieté sincère.

- Veuillez me suivre », ordonna Lucius Malefoy en désignant la porte d'un geste de la main.

Il est inutile de dire que la jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Elle ressentait un étrange mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Malefoy. Enfin, seule, c'était exagéré, au vu du nombre de gens qui parcouraient d'un air affairé les nombreux couloirs du Ministère.

A l'inverse de la majorité des employés présent en ces lieux, Lucius Malefoy avançait à travers le bâtiment d'un pas tranquille, et Lillian fut ravie de constater que les gens s'écartaient imperceptiblement de lui dès qu'il semblait s'approcher trop près d'eux.

« Alors, dites-moi, miss Henshaw, quel fut l'élément décisif qui a permis votre admission en ces lieux ? lui demanda-t-il, en élevant juste assez la voix pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre et que leur conversation demeure inaudible pour ceux qui les entouraient.

- Mes bonnes notes, répondit Lillian d'un ton parfaitement innocent, mais elle savait que son interlocuteur ne serait pas dupe.

- Je vous en prie, épargnez-moi les sucreries que vous servez habituellement à vos amis de Poudlard, fit Malefoy d'un ton méprisant. Quelle est la véritable raison ?

- Oh, mais c'est à peine exagéré, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Si vous ajoutez à cela l'excellente réputation que je me suis forgée pendant des années ainsi que le soutien d'un professeur attentif…

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- Severus Rogue. »

Malefoy s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Lillian, interloqué. Puis il reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était.

« Severus Rogue ? Surprenant… Je ne pensais pas qu'il prenait soin des Gryffondor, aussi brillants soient-il. Il me semblait qu'il avait pour eux une certaine…

- Une certaine aversion ?

- C'est exact. Une certaine aversion. Je crois même être bien placé pour dire qu'il _ne supporte pas_ les Gryffondor. Ou est-ce une erreur de ma part ? demanda Lucius Malefoy en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, vous avez raison. Le fait est que je ne suis pas comme les autres Gryffondor. Et que le professeur Rogue, en conséquence, me donne des cours particuliers régulièrement. Il a fait pression sur Dumbledore afin que j'obtienne ce stage ici.

- Amusant. Ainsi, vous êtes à Gryffondor mais vous n'aimez pas ceux qui y sont, le professeur que vous préférez se trouve être le directeur de Serpentard… D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été admise dans cette maison plutôt que dans celle de ces imbéciles ?

- J'avais lu que les quartiers des Serpentards étaient au sous-sol et manquaient cruellement de chauffage. Très sincèrement, la Salle Commune des Gryffondor n'est pas mal du tout. Il y fait chaud et l'on y est bien, contrairement à l'autre. Et il y a _aussi_ des imbéciles chez les Serpentards… A quelques exceptions près », ajouta la jeune fille en voyant l'air contrarié que prenait Malefoy.

A cet instant, celui-ci se dirigea vers un ascenseur presque plein à craquer, où l'y suivit la jeune fille. A peine y fut-elle entrée qu'elle sentit que la cabine descendait à toute vitesse vers les profondeurs du Ministère.

Lillian était heureuse, un sentiment qu'elle n'éprouvait que trop rarement. Elle avait enfin la possibilité de parler à cœur ouvert avec une personne qui était comme elle, qui la comprenait et qui, elle en était sûre, ne chercherait pas à la dénoncer…

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous souhaitiez faire ce stage, rappela Lucius Malefoy en commençant à parcourir un nouveau couloir. Et ne me dites pas que vous voulez _améliorer les conditions de vie du monde magique_, je ne vous croirai pas.

- J'en ai parfaitement conscience, répliqua Lillian, amusée par le tour que prenait la conversation. Vous ne devinez pas ? Maintenant que vous me connaissez mieux, vous devriez comprendre… Vous êtes le seul à faire cela… »

Son interlocuteur s'arrêta pour la deuxième fois et la considéra avec étonnement.

« Je ne vois pas, miss Henshaw, dit-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Lillian avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Je veux influer, moi aussi, sur l'ensemble du monde magique, mais pas de la manière que j'ai exposée au Ministre, cela va de soi. Je voudrais la même chose que vous… _Je veux préparer le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres._ »

Lucius Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il considérait la jeune fille avec stupéfaction. Lillian, quant à elle, lui faisait face avec dans le regard une conviction et une résolution sans failles. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

La part sombre de son âme pouvait se dévoiler, ses véritables aspirations être enfin révélées. Elle voulait être une Mangemort. Et elle désirait que Lucius Malefoy la guide et l'introduise dans ce cercle. Le reste, peu lui importait. Elle pouvait très bien abandonner Poudlard, elle en savait plus que tous les élèves réunis.

« Suivez-moi, intima Malefoy avant de recommencer à marcher plus rapidement que jamais vers une destination inconnue.

- Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas expliqué le fonctionnement du Ministère, remarqua la jeune fille, faussement déçue.

- Broutilles, objecta Malefoy. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte, vous le savez parfaitement, afin de m'entretenir avec vous. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que Malefoy ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Il suivit Lillian dans la pièce qui se révéla être son bureau et ferma la porte avec fracas.

« Je crois qu'il nous est nécessaire d'avoir une explication, miss Henshaw », dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Il posa sa canne sur un fauteuil et ne prit pas la peine de demander à la jeune fille de s'asseoir. Il resta debout, en la fixant étrangement, ses yeux reflétant un mélange de fascination, de colère et de perplexité.

« Comment avez-vous su ? demanda-t-il, ne cherchant même pas à cacher la véracité des paroles de Lillian.

- Disons que j'ai des relations mêlées à une excellente intuition, répondit simplement la jeune sorcière.

- Qui a bien pu vous le dire ? Rogue ? Ou bien Dumbledore, qui prétend ne jamais rien ignorer ?

- Un peu des deux, concéda Lillian. Dumbledore place une confiance totalement aveugle en moi, et ne craint pas que j'ébruite quoi que ce soit. Quant à Rogue, il sait ce que je suis, et je me fie à lui, il ne cherche pas à me mentir. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions. D'autres gens _savent_, eux aussi, et attendent une heure décisive pour déclencher les hostilités.

- Vous voulez devenir Mangemort, je me trompe ? »

La question de Lucius Malefoy avait été presque murmurée.

« Vous êtes brillante et vous possédez une aptitude peu commune pour le mensonge… Vous êtes audacieuse et il me semble – mais peut-être est-ce là une erreur de ma part – que vous ne manquez pas de courage. Quels autres critères pensez-vous posséder, Lillian ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il appelait la jeune fille par son prénom. Cela lui procura une sensation exquise, qui la fit frissonner mais ne la déstabilisa pas.

« Je connais quelques élément en magie noire. Et j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de pratiquer des Sortilèges Impardonnables… Seulement sur des animaux, pour m'exercer, à mon grand regret. », répondit-elle, parfaitement calme, mais avec une pointe de cynisme dans la voix.

Malefoy la considéra tout en semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

« Dumbledore est encore à Poudlard, mais ne va pas tarder à en être renvoyé, avec cette Ombrage dans les parages… nota-t-il. Vous avez probablement remarqué les tentatives désespérées de ce pauvre Potter afin de crier le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Oui, en effet. Il est difficile de faire autrement. Je lui ai déjà apporté mon soutien en lui disant que, naturellement, je croyais de toutes mes forces que Voldemort était de retour.

- Vous prononcez son nom, remarqua Malefoy, amusé. Et vous n'en avez pas peur, même face à un Mangemort ?

- Ce n'est qu'un nom, répliqua Lillian en haussant les épaules. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de craindre celui qui le porte lorsque je le rencontrerai. »

A ces mots, Malefoy se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où il resta immobile. Au bout d'un moment, son silence devient presque menaçant.

Lillian sentit son assurance céder place au désespoir. Un désespoir qu'elle se cachait à elle-même chaque jour, un désespoir si grand… Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus le contenir. Il débordait.

« Je vous en prie, implora-t-elle. Vous ne réalisez pas ce que cette conversation représente pour moi. C'est la première fois de toute ma vie que je peux parler avec autant de franchise, c'est la première fois que… Que je rencontre quelqu'un qui me comprend et me voit telle que je suis… »

Malefoy ne répondit pas. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui.

« Je vous en prie, répéta-t-elle. Accueillez-moi parmi les vôtres. Je n'aspire qu'à cela. Je partage vos idées, et je… Je n'imagine pas autre chose que cela. »

La gorge de Lillian se noua. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer ? Elle ne pleurait jamais, ravalant toujours ses larmes, même lorsqu'elle était seule…

Elle s'était vantée d'avoir parlé en toute sincérité à Lucius Malefoy tout à l'heure, mais elle ignorait si elle serait capable de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait réellement.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui attise votre désir de faire partie des nôtres ? murmura-t-il alors, lui tournant toujours le dos.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je partage vos convictions, murmura Lillian. Je suis une Sang-Pur, moi aussi…

- Vous vous targuiez de me dire la vérité, mais je constate que ce n'est pas le cas, coupa Malefoy d'un ton cassant.

- Ce qui m'a réellement décidée, c'est..., commença la jeune sorcière en sentant les premières larmes rouler sur ses joues. C'est… Ce jour, il y a longtemps, où je vous ai vu pour la première fois à la librairie.

- Il me semblait que c'était en partie pour cela, en effet », répondit Malefoy.

A cet instant, il se tourna vers Lillian, qui pleurait silencieusement. Il l'observa avec tristesse, et la jeune fille s'aperçut que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle émotion traverser ce visage habituellement hautain.

Lucius Malefoy sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et entreprit de lui essuyer doucement le visage. Lorsqu'il eut terminé et que les pleurs de la jeune fille se furent calmés, il la regarda étrangement, mais n'ajouta pas un mot.

Alors, sans réfléchir, Lillian saisit les rebords de sa cape, l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa.

Il lui sembla que toute la journée qu'elle venait de vivre n'avait finalement pour but que ce moment, de même qu'il lui sembla parfaitement naturel de sentir Malefoy la pousser contre le mur, entourer son corps de ses bras et lui rendre son baiser avec une passion qu'il ne cherchait plus à dissimuler.

Lorsque leurs visages se séparèrent, ils ne dirent rien, mais se regardèrent intensément.

« C'est la chose la plus inconsidérée que j'ai jamais faite, lâcha Lucius en entortillant les longs cheveux de Lillian autour de ses doigts. Il me vient à l'esprit que je suis marié et que j'ai un fils à peine plus jeune que vous, jeune fille. Et qui plus est que vous êtes étudiante à Poudlard.

- Un Mangemort se préoccupe-t-il à ce point des règles établies ? J'étais loin de me douter… commença Lillian, feignant l'étonnement.

- Parfait, miss Henshaw, vous aurez votre place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela vous obligera, de plus, à habiter au manoir des Malefoy, ce qui ne pourra paraître suspect puisque j'héberge la plupart des disciples de notre Maître, qui ne manquera pas de s'intéresser à vous… »

Lillian sourit. En une journée, elle avait eu tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré.

Quoi que lui réserve l'avenir, elle savait qu'il serait merveilleux, désormais. Elle avait hâte de sentir la Marque des Ténèbres brûler sa peau, hâte de prononcer son premier Avada Kedavra… Hâte d'embrasser à nouveau Lucius Malefoy.

Ce qui n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder, car il se penchait à nouveau vers elle…

**Fin**

Voili voilou !  
(Si vous pouviez maintenant me donner votre avis sur cette petite histoire, j'en serais ravie...)


End file.
